


Of Breakfast and Good Morning Kisses

by DragonRose35



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, just... fluff, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: For once Joey is the first one awake, so he decided to wake Seto up with breakfast and coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Uh... I think I can safely blame this fic on Amber. *blinks slowly*
> 
> I don't even- like... what even... is this...??
> 
> ~ D.C.

Being in a relationship for two years with the person you love, you tend to learn a few things about them that are quite vital for the survival of said relationship. And what Joey learned right off the bat was that Seto Kaiba almost never slept in- because work was a pain in the ass and even though he’s the CEO of Kaiba Corp. no one will wait for him on his own time. And when he  _ did _ get to sleep in, he tried to savor it, even if he would complain of a headache when he woke up after a few hours worth of sleeping in.

So, when Joey found himself the first to be awake, he was just a little bit surprised at that fact.

Seto was still asleep on his right, expression peaceful and Joey smiled, reaching out to brush some of Seto’s hair from his face. He’d never admit to the older man that, like this, Seto looked absolutely adorable- he liked sleeping on the bed, next to his lover, thank you very much. Even if the couch is very comfortable to sleep on- but that’s the facts when he was able to watch Seto sleep.

Spending only a few moments still in bed, cuddled up against Seto, Joey finally decided to roll out of bed, reaching out for the alarm and he fiddled with it so it didn’t go off at all today. Then he grabbed his phone and sent a few texts to his friends- saying good morning and making plans for the weekend, as was the usual.

Afterwards, he stretched out, got dressed, and finally left the bedroom, closing the door silently behind him. He smiled when he heard Mokuba in the living room, talking to Yugi, probably, and playing with the little brown tabby that he and Seto had gotten the younger Kaiba for Christmas last year. “Hey Mokuba,” Joey grinned at Mokuba, receiving a grin back. “Have ya been up long?”

“No,” Mokuba shook his head. “Only a half an hour, I think.”

Nodding his head, Joey walked into the kitchen, humming to himself, “Alright, so then ya probably haven’t had breakfast yet. What do ya want?” Joey asked, sticking his head in the fridge to grab out eggs, bacon, milk, and butter- he knew Mokuba well enough by now to know what the younger boy would want when he offered to make breakfast.

“Pancakes please!” Mokuba grinned, laughing then in answer to something Yugi said, before adding, “Yugi is jealous now.”

Snickering to himself, Joey shook his head, “Well, tell Yugi that if he wants some pancakes, he can ask Yami ta make them fer him.” Immediately Mokuba was scrunching up his face in answer, nodding to something that Yugi said on the phone.

“Joey… you’ve never had Yami make you breakfast before, have you?” Joey frowned at him, confused, and Mokuba shook his head. “Yugi and I both know first hand that Yami can’t cook to save his life. He  _ burns _ water!” Joey blinked, appalled at that before sighing and he shook his head.

“Fine. I’ll box some pancakes up fer Yugi and then you can give them ta him when ya go over ta his house later, alright?” Joey smiled, unable to help it, when he heard two identical shouts of glee- though one was obviously muffled due to the phone. “Shh, Seto’s still asleep.” Joey scolded and almost immediately Mokuba smiled sheepishly, looking apologetic, before he skipped back into the living room to continue talking to Yugi, though significantly quieter than before.

Getting out the rest of the necessary ingredients for breakfast, it didn’t take long for Joey to get the pancake mix made and on the pan before finally setting up the bacon in a separate pan, leaving the eggs for last.

He made two pancakes for Mokuba and set aside four more for Yugi, who would no doubt share some with Yami. Afterwards, he set three pieces of bacon Mokuba’s plate, along with a healthy amount of scrambled eggs and set the plate on the table, grabbing out some orange juice for Mokuba too.

Putting the pancakes for Yugi- along with some pieces of bacon and some more scrambled eggs- on a separate plate, Joey wrapped it in aluminum foil and set it aside for now before turning back to the stove. “Mokuba, breakfast is ready,” he called out to the kid and smiled to himself when Mokuba immediately came into the kitchen, eager to eat the pancakes. “Sorry there isn’t any syrup. I’ll get Seto ta run me ta the store late, okay?”

“Sure, I think Yugi has some though,” Mokuba said and the suggestion there was obvious enough that it made Joey laugh as he turned honey brown eyes to look at Mokuba’s own blue-violet.

“Sorry kiddo, but ya know the rules. Eat up, go take a shower, then ya can go ta Yugi’s, alright?” Mokuba pouted, but nodded his head in defeat. Joey reached out to ruffle Mokuba’s hair, grinning at the reluctant laughter he’d earned from the gesture before turning back to making his and Seto’s breakfast.

Pancakes made and bacon done, all that was left was the eggs.

Before he got involved in this thing with Seto, Joey had never made an omelet before. But in the two years they’ve been together, Joey’s had plenty of time to perfect the art of making one- especially one that made Seto’s mouth water at the  _ thought _ of said omelet. So it took almost no time and thought at all to make the perfect omelet for his lover, setting it aside on a different plate before finishing breakfast with two over easy eggs for himself.

Mokuba got done with breakfast when he’d finished with the eggs and left towards his room to go take his shower, eager to leave to go to Yugi’s.

Plates made- one with Seto’s omelet and a few pieces of bacon and the other with pancakes, eggs, and bacon kind of mixed together for himself- Joey set them out before starting the coffee pot, setting a time limit for him to get the kitchen cleaned up. After everything was put away and cleaned up, Joey grabbed a cup of coffee for Seto, setting it aside for now, and made himself a glass of milk.

Grabbing Seto’s coffee after he set the milk and the plates on the table, Joey finally made his way to their bedroom, smiling when he saw Seto stir at the smell of the coffee. But before he set the coffee on the nightstand, he went to their shared bathroom and grabbed a glass of water and two ibuprofen for the older man.

“Hey babe, time ta wake up,” Joey chuckled, smiling at Seto and he set the coffee on the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Ah-uh,” Joey scolded when Seto tried reaching for the coffee almost immediately upon waking up. “Not until you’ve taken the ibuprofen, alright?  _ With _ the water I have here. Then ya can have the coffee.”

“ _ Joey… _ ” Seto grumbled, glaring sleepily at the blonde and Joey covered his mouth with his free hand to hide his grin at the frankly adorable expression.

“Come on, you know I won’t leave ya alone, so…” Joey held out the pills and nudged at the glass of water. Joey smiled when Seto gave up without another protest, grabbing the pills and popping them in his mouth before downing the entire glass of water. Swelling up with pride of love, Joey ducked down to give Seto his customary good morning kiss and chuckled quietly when Seto grabbed the coffee afterwards, sitting up to drink it. “Thank you,” he hummed and then stood up. “Breakfast is waiting, by the way, and I made ya yer favorite- so don’t take too long or it’ll get cold.”

Leaving the bedroom, Joey went back to the kitchen, sitting at the table and he dug into his meal, waiting the standard five minutes before Seto would finally make his appearance- dressed in new clothes, hair combed, and looking decidedly more awake now that he’s had a cup of coffee that morning. Joey wasn’t all that surprised though when he made himself another before sitting down in front of his own plate.

Leaning over, Seto greeted Joey with a kiss and a smile, “Thank you for breakfast, Puppy,” he said and Joey gave him a little lopsided smile in return.

“Yer welcome, Dragon.”


End file.
